


Teenagers

by orphan_account



Series: Andley Oneshots [4]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/F, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is scared of teenagers. Especially his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

This is dedicated to my friend Bella. I put you in the story. Be happy.

Andy's POV

"Celeste! Get out here!" I yell. Celeste is my 17 year old daughter. She's dating a girl named Izzy. Izzy is... nice enough, I suppose. I don't really like her, as I think she's so using Celeste. Whatever, she makes Cel happy.

The reason I'm yelling at her is I can hear her and Izzy, erm, making out. I know I wasn't the best teenager, but Cel has a chance I don't have and will never have again. 

"Yeah dad?" She replies sarcastically, stepping out of her room.

"First off, cut the sass!" I say, snapping my fingers. 

"You tell her, Mr. PB!" I hear Margaret's friend, Bella, shout from Margaret's room. They are working on a science project. Oh, how I hated science and school and projects. I'm so glad I'm not a teenager anymore.

"Thank you Bella. Anyway, you are too young to be-" I get cut off by Celeste. 

"Making out?" She says with a smirk on her face. That little sh.it.

"Yes-" she cuts me off again. God, WTF?

"Well you and Dad are bad examples then. Always sticking your tongues down each other's throat-" 

"That's enough!" Ashley and I are allowed to make out. We're responsible ... ish adults! Well, a feast Izzy can't get Cel pregnant.

"And do you think we can't hear you guys on your anniversary night?" The question makes me stand still.

"That's what I thought." She says triumphantly, then goes back to her room. Thankfully I can't hear her making out with Izzy anymore. 

"See ya Mr.PB!" Bella says, walking out of Margaret's room. She walks over to me and hugs me, then kisses my cheek. "Thanks for letting me study here."

"Anytime, Bella." I say. She's like a third daughter to me, she's one of Margaret's best friends. I love her like a daughter, or a niece or something.

As she leaves, Ashley walks in. He says a quick greeting and good bye to Bella, then goes to me. He notices my defeated expression. "Another lost argument?" He asks. I nod suddenly.

"You know you can ground them, right?" He says. I nod again. I do, it's just not really that simple.

"I know, it's just..." I trail off.

"What?" He questions half caring half teasing. The bas.tard. All my family are little sh.its. Whatever. I have a legitimate... ish reason for always losing arguments to my daughters.

"Teenagers scare the living sh.it out of me."

A/N that was basically a scene from 'It doesn't REALLY mean anything' ish, like it was using the same characters and plotline. It takes place between the finale and the epilogue. Hope you liked it!


End file.
